Mister Jip (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Sorcerer, scholar | Education = Centuries of occult study | Origin = Human mutate and magic user | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Terry Austin; Bret Blevins | First = Strange Tales Vol 2 #8 | HistoryText = Mr. Jip was born in the 15th century somewhere in the Far East, under another name. At an early age, he left home seeking to acquire a vast amount of knowledge. He heard of an enlightened city called Kamar-Taj, somewhere in the Himalayas. When he finally reached the city, he found nothing but hulking ruins. Saddened by the lost chance to gain more knowledge, he sank down and cried. The last citizen of the city heard him, and thought he was weeping over the desolated occupants. The citizen, who would someday become the sorcerer supreme known as the Ancient One, took Jip on as his first student. Jip studied under the Ancient One for many years, until he was caught practicing a black rite. The Ancient One banished Jip, but allowed him to live. Jip continued his studies, but he was worried because he wouldn't live long enough to complete his quest for knowledge. He learned how to extend his life span by usurping the bodies of others. Unfortunately, he can only usurp the bodies of evil people, and his overuse of the body decays them at a rapid rate. He created the bizarre creature, Yipyap, to seek out evil people for him to usurp. Jip lived for many years in this manner, usurping body after body. In more recent years, Jip had created agents for him, called Night and Day. At one point, Yipyap found the hero known as Cloak and the darkness he contained. Jip planned to usurp Cloak's body , but Dagger had learned how to keep Cloak's darkness at bay with her light powers . Cloak feared that now he was normal, Dagger wouldn't express the same care she did when he was Cloak. Jip realized this and set up a curio shop in the neighborhood where Cloak and Dagger lived. Jip helped various people in the neighborhood, granting their hearts desires. Cloak now desperate, hears about the miracles the shop provided and enters. Jip, in the guise of a middle-aged shopkeeper, gave him a black cube in return for future services. A despondent Cloak eventually gave in to temptation and consumed the liquid that dripped from the black cube, turning him back into Cloak. Jip knew that Dagger would leave Cloak if he accepted his powers again. Dagger did leave at first, but she returned just in time to find Jip in the process of usurping Cloak's body. Dagger defended Cloak and defeated Jip's agents, Night and Day. The battle caused the being known as 'the Predator' to exit through Cloak, and attacked Day. the Predator scared Jip so bad that he fled. Later, Jip contacted Cloak, telling him that he was in his debt for giving him his powers back. He told Cloak to take Dagger to a certain spot and leave her, and then return to Jip. Cloak agreed, planning to trick Jip. Cloak teleported Dagger to what he thought was a safe spot. In actuality, when Jip attempted to usurp Cloak's body, Jip planted mental suggestions in Cloak's mind. These suggestions caused Cloak to leave Dagger at a spot where Night was waiting. When Cloak returned to Jip, Jip used a magic spell to stop him from going to rescue Dagger. Jip formed a scrying screen so that Cloak could watch helplessly while Night attacked Dagger. Jip then left Cloak alone to suffer while he went back to his studies. Cloak eventually escaped Jip's mystic bonds, thanks to the help of a child (Lamar Plotnick) and the child's father. Meanwhile, Night had caused Dagger to become evil. Luckily, the original mutant hero team X-Factor intervened, stopping Dagger and turning her back to normal. Night disappeared before she could be apprehended. Mr. Jip has vowed to gain his vengeance on Cloak and Dagger. Recently, Jip has gained control over Francis Delgado, a former priest who had become friends with Dagger. Delgado had at the time only recently been released from an insane asylum. | Powers = Mister Jip is a powerful magic user, although the full extent and range of his spells remain unknown. He has performed such effects as mesmerism, endowing others with superhuman powers, and creating physical and psychic bonds to bind victims and to prevent teleportation. He also uses a spell that forces a victim's spirit to leave his body, as long as the victim is evil or filled with dark energy. He can then absorb the flesh of the abandoned body into his own, granting him a type of immortality even though bodies gained in such a manner decay at a rapid rate. Due to the nature of Jip's body, he has a number of extra limbs and sensory organs that he can extrude and use at will. Jip's magically created servant, Yipyap, is able to split into two parts, each part having one eye. Yipyap can fly, detect evil/dark energy, and physically link with Mister Jip to show him exactly what the creature has observed visually. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Mister Jip | Links = * Gamers' Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates